Hate to Say Goodbye
Hate to Say Goodbye ' is the twentieth and final episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 9. Characters Blue Team *Epsilon *Caboose Red Team *Sarge *Grif (Voice Only) Project Freelancer *Leonard Church *Carolina *Alpha (Mentioned Only) Epsilon-Doubles Blue Team *Epsilon-Tex Red Team *Sarge *Grif *Simmons *Donut Plot As the Reds contemplate what they assume to be their last moments alive, Epsilon-Church talks to Tex about the purpose of each iteration of his existence. Finally, he comes to the conclusion that to be at peace, he must say three certain words. Tex suspects that he wants to say "I love you," but instead he says "I forget you," choosing to let go of her memory and finally coming to peace with himself. Meanwhile, in a flashback, Agent Carolina is seen speaking with the Director. She accepts a task from him, the exact nature of which is concealed from the viewer. The Director warns her that it is very dangerous and far exceeds what is expected of her. Carolina remains resolute in her decision, stating that after all the Director gave her, she wants to be able to do something in return. Meanwhile in the present, the Reds are alarmed when the sky seems to open up, revealing a large figure of Caboose. Sarge is distressed that Caboose might be God, while Epsilon-Church deduces the nature of the tremors they have been feeling. He concludes that the tremors are not the result of the failure of the Memory Unit that encapsules this iteration of Blood Gulch, but instead a rescue mission. His theory is confirmed when Sarge appears alongside Caboose and orders him to extract Epsilon-Church. Epsilon-Church is alarmed at this and yells that he wishes to stay, as he finally is "at peace." The extraction occurs nevertheless, and Epsilon-Church assumes his white "ghost" form. Caboose and Sarge explain that they had to fight through entire military bases and armies to get to him. The remainder of the Blood Gulch group is implied to be engaged in a firefight. To calm Epsilon-Church down, Caboose mentions that "she" helped them find him and needed him. Epsilon-Church initially assumes this is the "real Tex" before Caboose corrects him, saying that it is a "new girl." A blast door opens, revealing Agent Carolina, who is apparently both still alive and in what seems to be a sound state of mind. Carolina refers to Epsilon-Church as the Alpha, and requests his help in finding and killing the Director. Transcript Episode opens to the sky opening up above Blood Gulch. The Reds procede to freak out. '''Sarge: '''Double Rainbow? What is that? '''Simmons: '''It's some kind of crack, the atmosphere must be breaking apart! '''Donut: '''Repent! Repent! The end is here! '''Grif: '''Well, I'll be in my bunk. Gonna' catch some Z's. See ya' guys. '''Simmons: '''You're choosing to die while taking a nap. '''Grif: '''That's how I lived, Simmons. It's how I lived. '''Sarge: '''You know? In some weird way, I actually respect that. Adios Dirtbag. The crack in the sky begins to open wider. The camera focuses on Tex and Church on top of Blue Base. As Church talks, the camera zooms in on him. '''Tex: '''I guess this is it. '''Church: '''Hey Tex? There's something I need to tell you. I think it's important I say this. '''Tex: '''Wait a second, look, I can take the whole "at peace with the world" thing and I can even stomach all the "except your fate" stuff, but... just do me a favor, okay? Don't say goodbye. I hate goodbyes. I mean, we are space warriors, right? We should try to maintain some level of cretability. '''Church: '''No, no, no Tex, no, I think I just figured out what The Director couldn't, and Alpha either. It was you, Tex, all along. See, I thought, I thought we made you. The Director, the fragments, well that's not the case, you made us. When Alpha was created, you just kinda' came along for the ride. You gave The Director the idea he could do something more, that he could split the Alpha up. Don't you get it? You were the memory, you were the key. You were so strong, you made a whole other person. God, he always wanted to find you, you know, to get you right, to just see you one last time, and he wanted me to do the same. To find you in here or...to find you in here or just... go down another iteration, figure out this little "Tex" problem. Figure out how to do it right, and now I know, I know how to fix all of this. I'm gonna' end it once and for all. It was so simple all along. I just had to tell you three words, three words I wasn't capable of telling you before. '''Tex: '''Oh, okay, wait a minute. Are you gonna' say "I love you."? '''Church: '''No Tex, no, I'm not gonna' say "I love you." I'm gonna' say I forget you. I forget you. I'm letting you go. As Church says that, the camera pans out to reveal that Tex is no longer there. She had ceased to exsist. '''Church: '''Okay world! Do your fucking worst! I sure as hell just did mine. '''Caboose: '(echoing across Blood Gulch) It's opening! It's working! '''Church: '''What the fuck was that? Cut to the real world Caboose over-looking the fake Blood Gulch through the crack in the sky. '''Caboose: (still echoing) I see him! I see him! He's in there! He's okay! Cut to the Reds looking up at Caboose. Sarge: 'Is that Caboose? '''Simmons: '''Is Caboose...God? I mean, I can kind of see it now that I think about it. Sure would explain the fuck out of the platypus. '''Sarge: '''Well that's just great. Caboose is God! I guess that makes me the first person in the history of the universe who doesn't want to go to Heaven. Great job Blue Team, you've found a way to make everything suck. The crack shows the real world Sarge looking through, his voice echoing like Caboose's. '''RW Sarge: '''What? Let me see moron. It's just a bunch of circuits. '''RW Caboose: '''Yeah, yeah, but they're glowing! He's alive! '''Simmons: '''Uhh... Sarge? What are you doing up there? '''Sarge: '''What? Is that me? And, more importantly, why am I talking with a Blue? Attention enormous version of myself! I order you to attack! Cut to Church looking up at the real world. '''Church: '''No. NO! The memory unit isn't dying! This isn't the end of the world! It's a fucking rescue mission! NO! '''RW Sarge: '''Well get him out of there! '''Church: '''No! No! Stop! Stop it! Leave me here! Church gets pulled from the memory unit, into the real world. Flash Back: Carolina is looking at the rankings of the top six Freelancers with her helmet off as The Director approaches. '''Director: '''Our next phase is ready to begin Carolina. We will be asking you to do a great... many things. '''Carolina: '''I'm ready, sir. '''Director: '''Some of these things might be... questionable. '''Carolina: '''I'll do whatever it takes. You've given me everything, I would do anything for you. Cut back to Church in A.I. form in the Halo 3 engine standing next to Sarge and Caboose. '''Church: '''No! No! Damnit! Why! Why did you do it?! '''Caboose: '''Church! You're alive! I knew it! See, I told them that she was right! We could get you out! '''Sarge: '''Alright then, we're square Blue. We helped you get your shiny blue buddy out, so that makes us- '''Church: '''What are you doing here?! '''Caboose: '''Saving you! We found you in the place where they were keeping you and we traveled a really, really long way to get to this place and fought a bunch of people, and then faought a bunch of other people and more people, and got you, and took you, and saved you in the end. '''Church: '''But why would you do that?! Why?! '''Sarge: '''Well clearly it wasn't to hear "Thank you." '''Grif: '(yelling in the backround) Hey! We're taking fire out here! 'Church: '"Thank you?!" You fucked everything up! I was at peace! I had it figured out! It was over! Put me back! '''Sarge: '''Put you back? Buddy, we just fought through a whole miltary base to reach you, and now you want to go back? '''Church: '''YES! '''Caboose: '''She said we need you. She was the one who knew how to get you out! '''Church: ''She? Who do you- Who are you talking about? Tex? The real Tex? '''Caboose: '''Tex? No. No, not Tex. The New Lady. '''Church: '''New Lady? The doors behind them open revealing the "New Lady." ''partially off screen: '''Carolina: '''Hey there, Alpha. Been looking for you for a long time. camera moves back to church '''Church: '''Oh, no. '''Carolina: '''Now that I found you, you're gonna' help me do what I shold've done years ago. You're gonna' help me kill The Director. Gallery Rip S9.png|Blood Gulch tearing apart Epsilon Red Teams End.png|The Reds panicing Tex and Church final moments.png|Epsilon and Tex's final moment together Tex is removed from the series.png|Epsilon sets Tex free. Sarge God.png|Sarge looks inside the unit It was a fucking rescue mission.png|Epsilon freed. Carolina with no helmet.png|Carolina accepts mission Reunion.png|Epsilon meets his rescuers. Sarge and Caboose S9.png|Real world Sarge & Caboose Ghost Church S9.png|Epislon furious Carolina enters.png|Carolina greets "Alpha". Epsilon - Oh no!.png|"Oh no!" Your gonna help me kill the director.png|"You're gonna help me kill the Director". Trivia *It is revealed that Carolina is not only alive, but also has a grudge and undying need to kill the Director. *None of the other Red or Blue team members appear besides Epsilon, Sarge, and Caboose. Though, it is implied that they're there with them, due to Grif complaining in the background. *This episode reveals what was going on outside of the memory unit, thanks to Sarge and Caboose's recap on the events. *This marks the first time where an Epsion-created double meets their real world counterpart. Category:Episodes Category:Season 9